


Unexpected Results

by gottalovev



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: (sorta) - Freeform, Consentacles, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multiple Penetration, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tech Porn, Tentacles, Virtual Reality, Voyeurism, creative use of very expensive technology, nothing dubious about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 17:04:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16622906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gottalovev/pseuds/gottalovev
Summary: When they'd discussed letting BARF share a scenario plucked from their fantasies that met set criteria - consensual, no pain, no Steve - Bucky expected Tony's to involve control. To be honest, he presumed the armor would be part of it. Heck, he's pretty sure that when his turn comes, Iron Man will be involved.He never considered… tentacles.





	Unexpected Results

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Неожиданные результаты](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17836682) by [remontada](https://archiveofourown.org/users/remontada/pseuds/remontada), [wtfironwinter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wtfironwinter/pseuds/wtfironwinter)



> Shameless PWP for my first published fic for this pairing, where I used the "consentacles" square on my [MCU Kink Bingo](https://mcukinkbingo.tumblr.com) card... 
> 
> oops? ;)

"Oh." 

The reaction is whisper quiet, as if Tony tried to smother it but couldn't stop that single sound. It jolts Bucky out of staring at the scene before them to redirect his attention to Tony. It's rare to catch him so off guard, cheeks flushed a deep red and eyes comically wide. 

"Okay, so this is somewhat embarrassing," Tony mutters. He never takes his eyes away from the simulation though.

Embarrassing is the opposite of what they hoped this experiment would be. It's supposed to be fun for them both, and a way to safely explore fantasies that might not happen otherwise. Or at least test them a no-judgment zone before trying whatever it is for real. Bucky looks back at the set-up generated by BARF, and he's a bit lost for words.

"It's…" He pauses and swallows, not sure how to phrase his own reaction. "Interesting." 

"That's one way to put it," Tony replies, tone deceptively light.

The Tony in the simulation is standing up against a wall where he's shackled with his wrists over his head. That? Isn't a surprise. Bucky would be a poor lover if he'd failed to notice that Tony likes to be restrained during sex. He loves being pinned down, especially when it's clearly from super-strength. 

When they'd discussed letting BARF share a scenario plucked from their fantasies that met set criteria - consensual, no pain, no Steve - Bucky expected Tony's to involve control. To be honest, he presumed the armor would be part of it. Heck, he's pretty sure that when his turn comes, Iron Man will be involved. He never considered… tentacles.

"Look at you," Bucky murmurs. 

He's fascinated by the blissed-out expression on Tony's face in the simulation, body surrounded by multiple metallic tentacles. Four are encircling his wrists and ankles, keeping him spread-eagle and upright. One is coiled several times around his neck, ending in Tony's mouth (he is sucking on it eagerly). And at least five other appendages, moving like independent sentient beings, are trying to sneak under his clothes. It's one of Tony's expensive fancy suits, Bucky notes, as if he recently left an important meeting. Another thing that is obvious is that he looks perfectly happy to be at the mercy of high-tech tentacles.

"I know it's weird-" the real Tony starts to say, which Bucky interrupts by pulling him into a hard kiss. It's deep, wet, and made even better when Tony shudders in his arms and moans. 

Kissing Tony is one of Bucky's favorite activities, but right now it means that _he can't see_ , not fully. So he breaks it and manhandles his boyfriend until Tony is securely held against his chest and they are facing the show.

"Looks like you're having a good time," Bucky says against Tony's neck.

"Yeah." He's taking small hiccuping breaths, and blood is pounding fast in the carotid against Bucky's lips. 

The tentacles have chosen various strategies - undoing his belt and tie, plucking off buttons, ripping fabric - and are rapidly undressing virtual Tony. Still holding his own close with one arm, Bucky slides his metal hand down and unsurprisingly finds Tony hard as a rock.

"Oh God," Tony whines, pushing into the touch. "Please."

Bucky is hard, too, how can he not be seeing Tony enjoying himself so much? He might never have thought about it on his own, but the fantasy is hot. Scorching, in fact. The tentacles are now circling Tony's thighs, and one sneaks up to his groin, exploring.

"Are they cold?" Bucky asks, mimicking the feeler's quest with his metallic index after pushing Tony's pajama pants and underwear down.

"No. They- they're nice." Tony's throat click as they lose sight of one of the tentacle between his legs. His counterpart soon throws his head back and moans deep and long around the one in his mouth. Probably in his throat in fact.

"I can see that. They seem strong."

"Very. I just… let them." Not that he's resisting. At all. 

"Let them take control, huh?" Bucky says, dragging his teeth on a tight trapeze muscle. He mirrors a slender tendril wrapping itself around virtual Tony's shaft by closing his metal hand over Tony's cock. 

"Oh, fuck!" Tony shouts, pushing into the grip. He's dripping with pre-come, the glide smooth as Bucky jerks him off in time with the… being? Machine? Alien? Who knows, but that's not important.

"I could do that for you," Bucky suggests, grinding his own erection against Tony's ass. Too bad he's not prepped, Bucky wishes it was possible to slide right in, fuck him hard as is happening before them. "Tie you up real tight and safe. Use toys, I'm sure you'd make great ones you'd like. And then I'd do whatever I want, get you out of that pretty head of yours." 

"Yes, yes, yes. _Please_ ," Tony says, squirming in his hold. Virtual Tony is doing the same, beautifully stuffed in all of his holes - two, three tentacles at a time - and loving it.

"You are gorgeous Sweetheart. You seem real close, feel it too." Tony is so hard in his grip, and his hologram is strung tight as a bow. "Come on, Baby, let go. I've got you."

Both Tonies still for an instant, balancing on the edge, and then orgasm simultaneously. It's _spectacular_ and by the sound and look of it extremely good for them both. It's not quite sufficient for Bucky to follow, but that is all right. This isn't his fantasy, and he's perfectly content putting his own need aside.

"That's it, yeah," Bucky coos. He peppers the accessible skin of Tony's shoulder and neck with kisses as he calms down. 

The simulation disappears, and it transports them back into their bedroom from one moment to the next. They're sitting on the bed against the headboard, Tony between Bucky's legs and now boneless against his chest. It's always a victory to make Tony relax and put his big brain at off, or as close as it can be. Delicately, Bucky takes off Tony's VR glasses, then his own, and puts them aside. He then tugs off Tony's T-shirt - that is full of jizz, anyway - and throws it away too. 

"Well damn," Tony says, snuggling in. "Interesting way to get a return on investment." 

"Yeah," Bucky replies, holding him closer. It was so realistic, and he wonders how many times Tony used that specific fantasy for the algorithm to pick it, and make it so clear in his subconscious. Played like a real-3D movie, which raises a compelling possibility. "Hey! BARF records everything, right?"

Tony laughs, bright and beautiful. 

"Sure does, Soldier." He leans up for a kiss that Bucky is happy to provide. "Thank you," he adds, soft and sweet. "For indulging me."

Bucky smiles back. "Anytime."

Means it, too. And seeing how big a success this little experiment was, he's definitely looking forward to his turn.

  
  
  


The End

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Winteriron people! I hope you liked my first fic with the boys!
> 
> I think I can also add this to my [Winteriron Bingo Adventures 2018 card?](https://allbingo.dreamwidth.org/107213.html) if so I claim the square "All Tied Up: Handcuffs, Ropes And Restraints". I'd say it's close enough ;)
> 
> I have a tumblr [@gottalovev](https://gottalovev.tumblr.com), and the link for this fic is on tumblr [here](http://gottalovev.tumblr.com/post/180118921104/title-unexpected-results-link-to-ao3-square) if you want to like/reblog. New pals welcome! :)
> 
> Thank you for reading <3


End file.
